Faces and Races
by SPOTTY
Summary: THE END! I'VE FINISHED IT! *SNIFFLES* Will kissing Racetrack push Evelyn and her brother, Blink, further away? Or will it start OTHER trouble? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for Trey Parker." I stopped someone and repeated myself.  
  
The boy shook his head in reply and kept walking, calling out, "Mayor strangles dog!" He paused; someone was talking to him. "Really lady!" he cried out in reply.  
  
I kept walking, stopping more newsboys as I went along. I knew he was here. I thought I heard someone call my name and I turned. I started back around and bumped into a tall cowboy. Or was he a cowboy? No matter, we both fell. "Oh, I'm very sorry!" I cried. He jumped up and held his hand out to me. I took it and pulled myself up with his assistance. I brushed off my light blue dress.  
  
"Nah, I'm sorry," he apologized, "You OK?"  
  
I nodded, looking into his deep brown eyes, searching for a story. "I just…" I remembered what I was searching for in New York. "I'm looking for Trey Parker." My British accent seemed to be slightly more emphasized in this guy's presence.  
  
His eyes got big and he studied me. "Nobody's called him dat since he had just come here," he stated.  
  
"So you do know him?" I gasped. He nodded. "Oh thank you!" I got almost too excited and gave him a quick hug. "I've been looking for him for the longest time!" I exclaimed.  
  
He smiled. "So how do ya knows him?" he asked, starting to walk.  
  
I followed him. "We have a strange bond," I replied, not willing or wanting to tell the whole story yet. I studied his clothes. He did look like a cowboy. He had a red handkerchief tied around his neck to add to it.  
  
He stopped a short boy with black hair and droopy eyes. His clothes were actually quite nice. "Race, have you seen Blink?" he inquired.  
  
The boy stopped, glanced at me, and shook his head. "He didn't buy too many papes this mornin'. He might be at Tibby's."  
  
"Tanks." We both started walking again.  
  
"Blink?" I inquired, confused.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, his nickname is Kid Blink. Ya know, 'cause'a da eye patch and all."  
  
I nodded but didn't know what he was talking about. So I stopped nodding. "Wait," I started, "what patch?"  
  
"Da patch he's… Oh OK. I'll let him tell ya den?" He walked into a little restaurant. The words "Tibby's Restaurant" were painted across the door of the restaurant. He looked around. He hummed something and started for a booth. After he sat down in it I looked at him. "You wanna sit down?" he inquired.  
  
I shrugged and planted myself across from him. "What now?" I queried.  
  
"Dunno. I guess we can wait for Kid to come."  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes and then I realized something. "I don't even know your name!" I laughed.  
  
He grinned and played with his fingers on the table. "Kelly, Jack Kelly," he said.  
  
"I'm Evelyn Wood. Please call me Evee though."  
  
He nodded. "Dat's a nice name," he stated, looking at the door.  
  
"Thanks." Then we were quiet again. I wanted to say something to him. I wanted him to start talking about Trey. Silence was something I strongly disliked. "So how do you know Trey, uh, Blink?" I asked him.  
  
"I, uh, met him when he started sellin'…" He stopped as a boy with a striped-blue shirt and gray pants walked in. He took his hat off his head to show brown hair. He walked towards us and I saw his bright, blue eyes. "Hey Dave, Les. Dis is Evee."  
  
Dave sat beside Jack and I realized that a littler kid was standing behind him. The kid had a hat on also, which he kept on. "Hello," Dave smiled.  
  
I smiled back. The younger kid sat beside me, giving me a strange look. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Les, that's not polite," Dave mouthed.  
  
Jack laughed. "She's here ta see Kid Blink."  
  
Les nodded. "Where did you get a name like Evee?" he queried.  
  
I laughed and Dave eyed him. "Oh, it's fine," I stated. "Well," I told Les, "my real name is Evelyn. My mother named me after her best friend." I figured I'd play around with him. "And where did you get the name Les?"  
  
"Well… my mom gave it to me." We all laughed. "Where did you get your accent?" he asked.  
  
I chuckled. "Hm. I believe I was born with it."  
  
"Dat's how dey talk in some otha' parts of da world Les," Jack explained.  
  
Before Les could ask another question, a large man walked towards us. "Can I get you all anything?"  
  
Les piped up, "We're just waitin' for somebody!"  
  
The man nodded crookedly and walked away. "Hey, is dat Blink?" Jack squinted out the window.  
  
"Uh…" Dave squinted also and stood up. "Yeah, that's him."  
  
My heart began to jump. I was seeing him after 6 long, treacherous years. I sort of "shoved" Les out of the booth and ran to the window. It didn't look like him. Trey's eye was covered with a patch, as Jack had begun telling me before, and his hair was longer. His clothes were torn in a few places. I felt awful right from the start. My stomach churned. "Uh, can I…" I tried explaining to Jack but couldn't finish. I ran to the restroom and threw up. I couldn't face him. It was my fault he was like this. Was he happy? No time to think. I looked up at my face in the mirror. I looked the same, I think. My hair was dirty blonde and my eyes were a silvery gray moon-looking type of color. My dress was blue and very in style. But no one around me had been wearing nice things. They were all wearing tattered clothing. And so was Trey. It was my fault.  
  
A woman peeked her head inside of the restroom. "Excuse me," she began, "I believe you are being asked for."  
  
I waved my hands at her. "Thanks, I'll be right out." She left but I wasn't going out. I looked around and saw my only other exit, the window. I took a deep breath and pushed it open. I pulled myself up and out. My dress got dirty from the sides of the window and I was surprised that I hadn't gotten stuck. Now that I was out, what was I supposed to do? I looked around. A group of people was watching me. I gave them a wry---or was it silly? ---smile and they walked away. I suppose it was kind of stupid to leave. But I started walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Ay! Blink is in here now!" I turned around to see the boy that Jack had first asked about Trey to walking across the street to "Tibby's".  
  
I shook my head. "I can't see him right now!" I replied, but not too loud. I think I showed my sadness because he ran up to me.  
  
"Ay," he said.  
  
"'Ello, uh, Race?" I had thought it was "Race" but wasn't sure and couldn't remember what Jack had called him.  
  
He nodded. "Racetrack Higgins," he smiled.  
  
I half-smiled. "My name is Evee Wood." I knew I sounded glum.  
  
"Sumpin' wrong?" he asked, "I thought you were lookin' for Blink?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, I found him. But I just can't see him now. Would you please tell him that if you are going into that restaurant again?"  
  
"Sure. But…"  
  
Before he could say anything else, I stated, "I've sort of got a few stomach pains. And the worst headache."  
  
"Oh, OK. Do ya gots somewhere ta stay?"  
  
I had planned on coming, finding Trey, and staying with him. I hadn't brought extra money for a place to plant myself for a few days. I shook my head. "I thought I'd stay with Trey, uh, Blink," I explained.  
  
"Yeah, dat's what I thought," he replied. "Listen," he said, "all of us newsboys is at da lodgin' house, just right ova' der." He pointed across the street to a large building and went on, "How bout you lie down and when we's all go back ova' der you can see Blink. Sound alright?" I truly wanted to see Trey but I wasn't sure whether I wanted to be in a place where many newsboys would be coming. He must have read my thoughts. "Don't worry. Nobody usually goes ova' der till we's all finish eatin', in about an hour or two I think."  
  
I would have quite a while to think. Good. That's what I needed right now. I nodded. "Sure."  
  
"I'll walk ya's ova' der so Kloppman will letcha in."  
  
"Kloppman?" I queried.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, he's da owner of da place. He ain't a bad guy, just not aimin' ta have somebody just show up. But I'll explain ta him." We walked inside of the lodging house and Race said I could rest on his bed. I explained to him that top bunks weren't the safest place for me since I was always moving around when I slept. "I understand," he said, "Dat's da same reason I sleeps on da bottom too. I'm kinda afraid'a being up high too." He cracked a smile and I laughed. The room was very small and tons of bunk beds were shoved together. I felt even worse and my stomach growled. "Are you hungry?" Race observed.  
  
I shook my head. "Just… more stomach pains I guess," I lied. Or maybe I was having stomach pains, along with the bad thoughts.  
  
"I betta' get back ta 'Tibby's' and tell 'em you're here. I'll say not ta come ova' right away if Blink is aimin' to." He started walking out.  
  
"Thanks a lot. It's my first time here and I'm kind of… lost I guess." I smiled, all teeth.  
  
He turned around. "Sure, I understand," he said, and walked out.  
  
I sat on Racetrack's bed and stretched out. I put my arms under my head and on top of the pillow. I wanted to think before they came but my eyes slowly closed and I fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up it was still silent but very dark. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. There didn't seem to be any sign of people. I got up and searched for the door out. I bumped into some things but eventually got to my destination. I turned the knob and peeked out. "So do ya know who she is Race?" a voice inquired.  
  
"Nah Blink. But she seems like a sweet kid." It was Race.  
  
They must be just coming back from "Tibby's". I felt my stomach gurgle again and I closed the door again. I raced into what seemed to be a closet. Now what? I sat down on the floor and listened. They all came in, very loudly might I add. "Dat was some fist-fightin' ya did der!" someone cried.  
  
"Sh!" I think it was Race again. Everything went quiet fast and then Race exclaimed, "Hey, where did she go?"  
  
Everyone let out little "psss!" "Didja think you saw a girl Race?" someone snickered.  
  
"'Course I saw a girl!" Race replied.  
  
"Yeah, I saw her too before." It was Jack this time.  
  
"Well den where is she?" Someone else.  
  
Nothing. Maybe they shrugged. "Whatever, I'm tired." I heard a few yawns.  
  
"But she wanted to see me right?" That must have been Trey. His voice was quiet but strong sounding. I was so excited and thought I might yelp but decided not to.  
  
"Yeah, she did." It was Jack again. "Maybe she got confused or sumpin."  
  
"Whatever, I'm tired." It was the same person from before.  
  
"I wonder who would wanna see me?" Trey again.  
  
"Again, whatever, I'm tired!" That person was starting to bother me.  
  
"OK!" everyone screamed.  
  
Silence. No one said anything more. I guess this closet isn't anything important. But it's so dark. I need to get out. But, again, where will I go? I better just go to sleep. I leaned my head back. I noticed that there was a deadly smell in this room. I didn't have time to think about it because my eyes closed and I fell asleep again.  
  
Read on! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next morning I awoke to a loud scream. "Who are you?!"  
  
There was light coming in and I covered my eyes. After a few seconds, I removed my hands and looked up. It was Kloppman. He recognized me and apologized. "But what are you doin' in here?" he inquired.  
  
I looked around the room. There were dirty mops and buckets cluttering the room. The floor was dustier than I had ever seen a floor be and there were rags scattered everywhere. I was disgusted and jumped up. I made a sickening face and looked down at my clothes. They were painted with dust now. I must have rolled all over the floor while I slept. "Der's a bathroom right over der." Kloppman opened the door wider and pointed to a corner of the room. There were many sinks and toilets over there. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed it last night.  
  
I grinned. "Thanks."  
  
He gave me a puzzled look. "So why were you in here? I thought Race was keepin' you in da room, on a bed perhaps?" he stated.  
  
"I just… I… uh… I don't know." I started for the bathroom and he walked away, shaking his head. I washed my face and tried cleaning off my dress. I had left my suitcase at the train station, telling them I'd be back to get it. They said they'd save it for me. I guess I could go over. I had nothing else to do and I was still worried about seeing Trey.  
  
I walked out of the lodging house, after thanking Kloppman again, and started down the street to the train station. I passed "Tibby's" and looked inside. There was a couple inside but no one else. There were many newsies cluttering the streets and I looked down, hoping no one would know who I was. I failed and Jack came towards me. "Ay, where did you go last night?" he asked me.  
  
"I, uh…"  
  
Before I could answer, he inquired, "Do you still wanna see Blink?"  
  
I nodded. He looked as if he was going to call out his name but I stopped him. "No!" I said, "I just… I have to get my suitcase first and then I'll talk to him."  
  
"Why did you leave 'Tibby's' yesterday?"  
  
"I wasn't feeling good."  
  
"How did you get out without seein' us?"  
  
He was asking a lot of questions. I shrugged. "I've got to go. I'll be back."  
  
"Sure." He walked away and started selling his papers.  
  
I must have already made a pretty awful reputation for myself so far. I walked to the train station.  
  
After I got my suitcase I walked inside of the bathroom just outside of the station. I took off my dress, throwing it into the trashcan. It was too torn and dirty to even try to sew and wash. I put on a light pink dress that had white strips on the top half. I felt very left out. People in New York didn't seem to have pretty clothes. My clothes weren't really rich looking but they were very attractive. I left the station and began walking back. I was relieved that I had packed lightly. I may have to carry this suitcase around for a while.  
  
By the time I got back to "Tibby's" the sun was beginning to set. I think I slept a long time. I peeked in the window and saw that a lot of the newsies were in there. Race spotted me right away and I ducked. The door opened and he came out. "Ay Evee." He had a cigar in his hand and he lit it and stuck it in his mouth.  
  
"He's in there?" I whispered.  
  
He nodded and then looked at me. "Wow, you look nice," he stated.  
  
I felt myself blush. "Thanks."  
  
"That's your suitcase?" he asked, looking down at my bag.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I don't know if I'll have anywhere to put it though."  
  
He looked into my eyes. "Let's take a walk," he said, taking the cigar from his mouth, blowing a small cloud of smoke, and putting it back in his mouth. "Hold on. First, let me tell da guys." He started for the door.  
  
"Wait, uh, don't tell them I'm out here please."  
  
He winked. "Sure ting."  
  
Racetrack was being so kind to me. I was glad to have met him because everything would have been so confusing to me without him. He came back out. "So how did you end up in New York?" I asked.  
  
"I was…" He dropped his cigar on the ground. "I'll carry dat for ya," he said, taking my suitcase.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I was born here," he went on. "Not too far from here, in Queens"  
  
"So where else have you traveled to?" I inquired.  
  
"All ova' da east coast. Not as interestin' as it may seem though."  
  
"It's very interesting. I've been to Scotland but it's just beside England so it wasn't anything special really." We were silent. "So what's your favorite place in New York?" I asked.  
  
"Well," he said, seeming excited, "Brooklyn is where all'a da fun really is but my favorite place is Buffalo. There's dis big place, 'Forest Lawn Cemetery'. It's so huge! It's like da biggest ting in Buffalo and it's so peaceful in der."  
  
"That's because everyone in there is dead." I smiled.  
  
He laughed. "While you're here you should check it all out. Look at all da sights." He flew his arms up in the air, along with my suitcase in his hand, and laughed. "Oh! And da Bronx Park is huge too! Lots'a people go der dough. But ay, what can ya do?"  
  
"Aren't there any… museums or… historical places?" I asked him.  
  
He chuckled. "Sure der is. Uh, der's da 'New York State Asylum' in Buffalo."  
  
"Thanks for the information for when I go completely daft," I stated, crossing my eyes.  
  
"No problem. Uh, da 'Metropolitan Museum of Art' is der and right by dat is da 'Museum of Natural History'." He seemed to know a lot.  
  
I nodded. "You're like an encyclopedia," I stated. He grinned. "There's quite a lot to do," I sighed.  
  
After a few minutes of silence again, Race asked, "Why ain't ya seein' Blink?"  
  
I knew he'd ask me this. "Well, I just don't think I…"  
  
He finished for me, "… Can see him right now, I heard ya da first time. But is dat a lie?"  
  
"Well, no, but maybe a little." I looked down. "It's kind of a strange story that I'd rather tell Trey first if you don't mind."  
  
"Nah." He put a hand up. "But why ain't ya tellin' him den?"  
  
"It all goes with the story. Don't worry, you'll hear it."  
  
"Alright."  
  
We were quiet the whole long walk. I couldn't figure out where we were but it was getting darker. "We must be quite far," I stated.  
  
He shook his head. "We been goin' around da same 4 blocks. Dat's it."  
  
I laughed, "Really?"  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, so why don't we go on over to 'Tibby's' and you let out ya story eh?"  
  
I let out a deep sigh. "I guess I should let him know sooner or later," I whispered.  
  
He slapped my back playfully. "Dat's da way ta go!" he cried.  
  
I giggled. "Well, I just hope he doesn't get mad or, worse yet, doesn't know me." I made a face.  
  
"So he does know you?"  
  
I shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. It will be easier if he does though."  
  
Read on! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Racetrack and I walked inside "Tibby's". Everyone turned his or her attention to the door. They knew who I was. I was the girl who left them all wondering who I was last night. "'Ello," I whispered.  
  
A few of them nodded and kept eating but some of them kept their faces glued to me. "It's alright," Race whispered in my ear, "They're good guys. They're just curious."  
  
I spotted Jack and he half-smiled, waving. "How ya doin'?" he asked when I got to his table.  
  
I nodded. "Alright," I whispered.  
  
"Ah, there's no reason ta be shy!" Trey was sitting beside Jack. I smiled at his voice.  
  
Jack got up. "Sit down here," he stated, patting the seat where he had been, right beside Trey.  
  
"6 years," I murmured when I sat down.  
  
"What was that?" Trey inquired, bringing his head close to mine.  
  
"Uh, I said hi."  
  
He grinned. I recognized Dave and Les in front of us. Jack motioned them to get up and they did. "So, uh, you wanted to see me?"  
  
I nodded. "It's kind of a… it's almost inconceivable you see… um…"  
  
"Ah, I know who you are." His eyebrows rose and he went on, "You're Evelyn aren't you?"  
  
"You know who I am?" I asked. This was a good thing, but why did he look sour?  
  
"Yeah, I do." He stood up and I got out. "Just… leave me alone," he mumbled and walked out the door, running down the sidewalk.  
  
Jack came up to me, looking at the door. "That didn't look like it went dat well," he said. I knew he was angry, Trey I mean, and I knew he would be too. I closed my eyes as they burned with tears. "Ay, sit down," Jack whispered, gently pushing me into the booth.  
  
"I didn't think he'd just leave like that," I cried, putting my head down on the table.  
  
I knew Jack felt awkward. "I'm sorry," I apologized, wiping my eyes, "I was ready for his anger too." I looked up. Dave and Les had reappeared. I laughed as I realized that a lot of people were watching me.  
  
"Ay kid, you OK?" Race strutted over to us and placed his hands on the table surface.  
  
I grinned. "Oh yeah, fine. Just… peachy." I let out a deep sigh with a few tears and giggles. "And I thought he wouldn't be mad if he knew me!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I take it he was mad?" Race inquired.  
  
Jack fixed the red bandana around his neck. "Well I dunno Race. What do you think?" he snapped.  
  
"Do you want us to talk to him for you?" Dave queried, ignoring the strong retort Jack had made.  
  
I shook my head but said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  
"What are we supposed ta say Dave? I mean, Blink should talk ta her his self," Jack put in.  
  
"He is right," I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but if he won't listen then he may need a little boost."  
  
I nodded again. "That's true."  
  
"Yeah," Jack began, "but it's their thing Dave."  
  
I closed my eyes and nodded. "That's also a good point but…"  
  
Dave shook his finger in front of Jack's face. "Now, it's our business if we want it to be Jack and I suggest that we definitely get ourselves involved in this quandary."  
  
"Don't use big words with me Dave!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Guys!" I screamed. They both stopped and looked at me.  
  
"I didn't realize someone so small could talk so loud," Les whispered.  
  
I sighed, "Just tell me where Trey is and I'll try to talk to him."  
  
"Probably at the lodgin' house," Race said, finally speaking.  
  
"Thank you." Jack got up and I got out of the booth and walked out the door.  
  
Race, Jack, Dave, and Les followed. "So what are ya plannin' on doin'?" Jack inquired.  
  
I shrugged. "I have to let him know…"  
  
"Oh ay, der he is!" Race cried, pointing toward an alley. Trey was leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette.  
  
"OK," I whispered, "you guys block the way out and I'll corna' him."  
  
They looked at me like I was crazy, but they all nodded. "I hope dis is for a good reason 'cause he ain't gonna be happy about it later," Race pointed out.  
  
"I hope it's for a good reason too," I sighed. We walked to the alley and Trey saw us. The guys blocked his way out and I walked towards him. I was sure he would move away, but he just kept leaning against the wall. We were still in listening distance of the other guys, but they would hear the story anyway later I'm sure. Trey glared at me. I wanted to make him feel comfortable around me. I walked over to Race. "Do you have a cigarette?" I asked.  
  
He made a "Whaddaya talkin' about?" face but reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack. I took one and he gave me a match. I knew that smoking in public wasn't something women did but if it was to make Trey feel more comfortable, fine.  
  
"Thanks." I walked back over to Trey and he watched me as I lit the cigarette and threw the match down. "Now," I began, putting the cigarette in my mouth, "what do you know?" He shrugged and kept watching me. I blew a donut ring of smoke and his eyes got wide. I knew how to attract attention. I laughed inside but said, "Now seriously, what do you know about me?"  
  
I blew the cloud away and he looked in the opposite direction, throwing his cigarette down on the ground and stomping on it. "I know you left when I was 9."  
  
"Close. 10. But I was 14. I didn't know any betta'," I stated.  
  
He nodded. "I guess. But I haven't seen ya since…"  
  
"Do you realize how hard it is to find a newsboy, without a home, who is called 'Kid Blink' in New York?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged. Dave piped in from his post, "Wait, how do you guys know each other?"  
  
I heard Jack mumble, "Shut up."  
  
"Well, Trey is my brother," I informed them. Race, Les, Dave, and Jack all dropped their mouths open. "I was born here with Trey, but when I turned 14 I felt stupid and shipped myself off to England. Does this make sense?" Their mouths were still open wide. "OK. So after I got there I started my own life, learning how to speak in the British tongue." I grinned. "'Ello," I showed off for them. Race chuckled. I finished, "Our Mother died just after I left."  
  
"It was your fault," Trey mumbled.  
  
"Is that so?" I inquired.  
  
"You worried her to death," he stated.  
  
I made a face like Race had given me, "Whaddaya talkin' about?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, "and dat's what pop said too. He said you was gonna come back and tries ta make up with me. It ain't gonna work."  
  
I didn't want to talk about him and me right now. "So where is dad anyway?" I inquired.  
  
"Dead," he said bluntly.  
  
I felt my forehead scrunch up. "Excuse me?"  
  
"He died a few weeks ago. It figures you wouldn't know." I looked down at the ground. He glanced over at me. "And don't act like ya care or ya sad," he spat.  
  
I thought for a second and felt myself get angry. "Don't even talk to me like that!" I yelled, "I left because I was stupid, I already made that quite clear! And I tried looking for you all once I realized I'd made a mistake! But I couldn't!" I was almost in tears now. "I was living in the streets like you are now! I had no home, no money, and no family! Don't even dare snap at me like that!" I couldn't stand it anymore. This was ridiculous. He couldn't understand. And what's worse, he wouldn't understand. I pushed through the guys and headed down the street. I spotted the lodging house and stormed inside. I went up the stairs and grabbed my suitcase. The nerve. He didn't know what I was going through. I was a kid then. He didn't understand because he was still a kid.  
  
As I started walking down the stairs, Race started up. "Ay," he said, a cigar in his mouth.  
  
Kloppman came up from behind him. "Cigar," he said.  
  
Race turned around and gave Kloppman his cigar. "Dat don't make me happy," he stated, turning back to me.  
  
Kloppman shook his head. "Yeah, I know, but if dis whole lot were to burn down, you'd wished you had listened." He walked away.  
  
"Now," Race began, "where ya goin'?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know. But it was really great that I met you." I walked past him and out the door. He got in front of me and I started walking around him, but he kept following in front. "I've got betta' things to do. If he doesn't want me here than I'll leave," I stated.  
  
"So ya just give up on ya brudda' like dat?" Race inquired.  
  
I turned around. "Race," I began, "he didn't have to say that to me. I mean, he doesn't know how I feel. I didn't have a family for 6 years! I'm 20 Race; he's 16… he just doesn't understand. It's… it's too confusing right now. Maybe I'll come back another time."  
  
"So ya are just leavin' again?" Race asked.  
  
He was right. I was just leaving like before. I was doing what I wished I hadn't done when I was 14. My eyes filled with tears again and I bowed my head. "Why must I be like this?" I laughed as Race gave me a hug. "This is so pathetic! I'm like a damsel in distress or something," I cried, wiping my eyes as I put my suitcase down.  
  
"It's normal," he stated simply.  
  
From behind I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was hoping it was Trey, but it was David. "Ay," he said, " it looks like someone is seein' der mistakes."  
  
Race rolled his eyes. "David, just…" He turned his attention to me again. "Do you wanna go take a rest again? Ya look tired…"  
  
"Racetrack," Dave began, "I don't tink dat sleepin' will solve anyting."  
  
"David," Race retorted, "sleep can help sometimes ya know."  
  
I nodded and replied, "I would like to take a little rest." I wasn't tired, but I agreed with Race. Sleep could help sometimes. Race and Dave didn't seem to get along very well I observed.  
  
Race picked up my bag and we went back upstairs, Dave in utter disgust. "It won't help!" he called up to us.  
  
Race shook his head. "I don't unda'stand how Jack could even get along with him." He muttered, "Walkin' Mouth…"  
  
I nodded as I sat down on Race's bed. He smiled. "Hope dat a rest helps. Jack'll help. He's a good talka' sometimes. Blink listens ta him. I'll try ta help too." He punched my chin slightly. "It'll all turn up for da betta'," he promised. He left the room. Race was helping so much. He seemed like a very unfriendly person, in fact, and it amazed me that we could even have a conversation. I quickly fell asleep, not thinking once of Trey.  
  
When I woke up it was dark. Picth black. I strained my eyes and peered through the darkness into more nothingness. I got up out of the bed. "Ahhh!" I think I stepped on someone. A light quickly turned on and I waited a few seconds to see whom I had stepped on. It was Race.  
  
I looked around and everyone was sitting up in bed. "I'm sorry," I murmured. The younger ones pulled their sheets over their heads. I knelt down beside Race. "I am ever so sorry," I said to him. He was grabbing his hand so I assume that was what I had stepped on. "And," I started, "I'm so sorry for not being awake. You can get in your bed now." I held back a yawn.  
  
"Nah," he replied, shaking his head, and letting out a full-blown yawn. He got up. "I tink I may need ice though," he cringed.  
  
"Oh." I stood up and he jumped up too. He walked out of the room and I followed. "I'm sorry," I said again.  
  
He chuckled. "Stop apologizin', I get it."  
  
I nodded. "Sorry."  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Well, I was apologizing for apologizing so much. I'm…"  
  
He put a finger to my lips. "Sh!" he laughed. I smiled and kept quiet. He went outside and walked over to a bucket of water. He put his hand in it. "Not da best piece'a ice," he observed, "but feels betta'." I wanted to say I was sorry again. I giggled. "What? Do ya tink dis is funny?" he inquired. "And don't say ya sorry," he added.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him. "For your information, I wasn't going to say sorry."  
  
He nodded. He pulled his hand out of the water. "Look at dis!" he exclaimed.  
  
I closed my lips tight and looked up at the sky. "No," I replied, "I won't." He laughed and raised his hand up in front of my face. "I'm sorry!" I yelled with a giggle, "Are you happy now?"  
  
He sat down on the ground and grabbed his stomach with laughter. "Oh yeah!" he chuckled.  
  
I put my hand in the water, brought it out, and flung water in his face. "That's what you get!" I exclaimed.  
  
His eyes got wide and he jumped up. "Oh, you're gonna regret dat!" he replied, grabbing the whole bucket.  
  
I ran back in the lodging house for safety and leapt up the stairs. I leaned down and caught my breath. I caught Trey looking at me and I glanced behind myself. I hadn't realized it, but Trey was in the bed above Race. "What's all dis about?" Jack inquired.  
  
"I… he…" I stammered. Just as soon as I had started speaking, a cold rush of water ran down my whole body and I screamed. I turned around to an uproarious Race. I was freezing but laughed along with him. We both fell to the floor with amusement as everyone watched. It wasn't really even that funny. I caught my breath and looked up. Jack had a half-smile but was definitely confused, just as everyone else was. "Thanks a lot!" I yelled at Race, shivering.  
  
I stood up and he did too. He rubbed my arms. "Ay! Sorry!" he laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too.  
  
Jack came over to us with a towel. He threw it at Race. "You guys are too weird." He walked back to his bed and sat down on it, watching us.  
  
Race put the towel around me. "Really," he began, "I am sorry but…"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get you back," I shivered. After I was all dried, we went back to bed. Race insisted that I stay in his bed and that he sleep on the floor as long as I didn't step on him.  
  
Read on! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The next morning, I woke up and yawned, looking up at the top part of the bunk. I wondered if Trey was up there this morning, or if he had left early. The sun shone brightly in the room, making the wooden floors glisten just a bit. I leaned over the side of the bed, no Racetrack. I got up and peeked over at the bathroom part of the room to make sure no one was in there. There was a young boy, about Les's age, washing his face in the sink. He wore a hat, one that I had seen many of the newsboys wearing. I went in and said in a dry, raspy voice, "Hi." I cleared my throat and said in a more regular voice, "Good morning."  
  
He turned to me and grinned. "Hi!" he exclaimed. "My name is Snipeshooter!"  
  
"It's very nice to meet you. Have all the otha's gone out already?"  
  
He turned back to washing his face and replied, "Yeah, I woke up late, like you and..." Suddenly, a stall door opened and a tall, messy, brown-haired boy walked out. "… him," Snipeshooter finished. I had recognized the young man from the day before in 'Tibby's' but I wasn't cordially addressed to everyone and vice versa.  
  
"Good morning," I said to him.  
  
He nodded in reply and went to the sink beside Snipeshooter. "He's Skittery," Snipeshooter stated, drying his face off. "He's always in a moody mood," he added.  
  
"No I ain't!"  
  
I smiled, ignoring the comment. "I wish I knew everyone here," I told them, shaking my head in despair.  
  
"Well, you'll know 'em soon if ya plannin' on stayin' long. If not, it shouldn't matta' anyway right?" Skittery was right. I didn't really need to know anyone if I wasn't staying long. But I wanted to.  
  
"Well, then you'll have to introduce me to everyone won't you?" I replied with a smile.  
  
He cocked his head. After a few seconds he caught on. "Oh! Yeah! Yeah, Snipe and I'll help ya figure out who's who."  
  
My smile extended even further. In a few minutes, they were finished and out the door. I did my business and headed out as soon as I could, in the same dress from the day before. I felt dirty, but couldn't use all of my clothes up if I were to stay longer. I quickly found Jack, his voice was definitely the loudest. I heard him clearly down at the end of the block. When I reached him I said simply, "Trey?"  
  
"He ain't around."  
  
"Do you know where he is?" I could tell Jack just didn't want to talk to me. He seemed to have a tendency to really show his feelings, even if they weren't good.  
  
He shrugged. "Donno."  
  
"Well gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes. I didn't like being treated like the "big, bad sister", because I wasn't. I came to search for my brother. The past was the past… right? I didn't wait for Jack to retort. I started to walk around the street a bit. I figured that eventually I'd run into someone who at least wanted to see me; Maybe Racetrack was around.  
  
After walking a few blocks, I realized that there was a guy following me. I kept pretending to be looking at something, while really I was watching the guy. He looked to be about Jack's age and he had this half grin pasted on his face. His hair, like most of the guys, was covered with his hat, his eyes also being shielded. I quickened my pace, wondering whether he was a Manhattan newsie or perhaps another kind of newsie. I had heard that not all of the newsies had actually gotten along. There were some who enjoyed torturing the other ones, some for no reasons at all. I wasn't really scared, or maybe I was?  
  
As I turned back around I bumped into a face from the night before. "Evelyn right?" He was a short, dark-skinned boy with exciting eyes. I noticed that he looked like he wanted to jump up and down right there. Almost all the newsies seemed like this actually, except for Jack that is. He reached his hand out and stated, "I'm Boots."  
  
I grinned and looked behind myself again. "Yes, it's Evelyn. Nice to meet you Boots." I shook his hand.  
  
"Ain't you Blink's sis?"  
  
I nodded. I guess my story was around. "That's who I am."  
  
He looked around me. "Was you lookin' fa somebody?" He made a wry face to the guy who had been following me.  
  
"Do you know him?" I inquired.  
  
He nodded. "Dat's Oscar. He's one'a da Delancey brudda's." He stuck his middle finger up at him.  
  
I raised my eyebrow. Is he allowed to do that? "Uh…" I started to talk but he grabbed my arm. "Wha'?"  
  
"We gotta go!" He pulled me across the street and we both bumped into Trey. Great. "Uh, sorry?" Boots mumbled.  
  
"What are ya runnin' from?" he asked Boots, not even seeming to see that I was right there.  
  
"Oscar," Boots stated.  
  
Trey glanced over Boots' shoulder. "I guess he left."  
  
Boots turned around and frowned. "I was ready ta soak him!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
Trey patted his shoulder. "I'm sure you was. Come on." They walked away.  
  
I was alone. Again. I shook my head and turned around. Oscar was standing there, his head tilted. "Youse look like dat Blink kid," he stated.  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. "Do I?" I knew I shouldn't be talking to him.  
  
"Yeah, ya do. Ya got his eye." He laughed.  
  
I shook my head. "Shut up."  
  
"Nah nah," he stated, "ya really do."  
  
"Well, he doesn't think so…"  
  
"Evee!" I turned around. Racetrack came running up to us. "Come on," he said quietly, taking my arm.  
  
I looked around. "What?"  
  
"Come on," he urged.  
  
"Maybe I'll see youse around." Oscar walked away.  
  
"Or not," Racetrack grumbled.  
  
I stopped. "Where's the fire?"  
  
Racetrack chuckled and then sighed. "Oscar ain't nobody you want ta hang out wit."  
  
"So I heard. He said I kind of looked like Trey. What do you think?"  
  
He tilted his head and gazed into my eyes. "Youse got his eye," he stated with a chuckle.  
  
"And he said that too," I sighed.  
  
He shook his head. "Sorry," he stated, "I just don't see nuttin' in you of him. Maybe I ain't lookin' hard enough, I donno." He looked down at the ground.  
  
"Well then look at me," I urged.  
  
He picked his head up clumsily. He looked hard at me, starting from the hem of my dress to my neck. He stopped when he reached my eyes and stared at them again. His eyes were a deep brown, almost like chocolate melting in the sun. I leaned close to his face and tried to look deeper into his eyes. He leaned forward too. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. We kissed passionately in the middle of the sidewalk. Was this the right thing to do? We pulled away. Yes, it was. I felt something. I just knew Racetrack had something that I wanted. It wasn't just a kiss we shared. We shared thoughts. I knew he loved me. But this wasn't right. I came to get my brother back on my side. Kissing his friend wasn't something he'd like. Or would he care? My mind raced and I felt my heart pound with so many questions. I couldn't threaten my relationship with my brother. I raced down the sidewalk and out into the street.  
  
Read on! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
After racing clear across the Brooklyn Bridge I think I started to realize what I did was odd. Racetrack just kissed me because we were up close and the setting was… romantic? It was just "the thing to do". But what if he thinks differently? I felt something in that…  
  
"Get outta da way!" A group of kids ran around me, screaming and cursing.  
  
I don't understand it here. Maybe I should just go back to England with John. "John!" I gasped. I can't believe I forgot about him. I shook my head and started walking back across the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
"Do ya know where youse is goin'?" A tall, blonde-haired boy came up from behind me.  
  
I shook my head. "I'm just fine."  
  
Another boy walked up from behind me. He looked almost identical to the blonde but with a few freckles on his face. "We got a Brit in our territory," he said.  
  
"Pa'don me?"  
  
The blonde tilted his head slightly. "Do youse gots any money wit you?" he inquired.  
  
"Yeah," freckly boy winced, "we ain't got no money. And our Mudda' is dyin'a dat disease dat's around."  
  
"Oh I get it," I mumbled. "This is kind of like a stick up right?"  
  
The blonde kept his head tilted. "Yeah," he said.  
  
I nodded. "Well, I've got no money for you to steal from me. I'm not even staying around these parts. Therefore, you can leave me alone."  
  
The freckled boy shrugged and looked at his "brother" for support. "Well," the first boy said, "I guess we could take that necklace youse got on."  
  
I clutched the golden necklace around my neck. "No, not this," I begged. The necklace belonged to my great great grandmother and all of the women in the family had had it at one time or another. I flung around and opened my mouth to yell. My mouth was covered. The hand was sweaty and smelly. I almost wanted to hold my breath, but thought it best no to. I was surprised at how vacant the bridge had become. I couldn't attract the attention of anyone because there wasn't anyone to attract.  
  
"Now look," the first boy's voice whispered in my ear, "we's just want da necklace. Den we'll leave youse alone." He put his hand on the back of my neck and felt around for the necklace. He found it and tugged it off.  
  
"Unfortunately," freckle boy stated, standing in front of me now, "we need some time to get away." He looked around and then punched me hard on my cheek and then in my stomach. The two boys ran off from the bridge, laughing. That punch was the worst thing I could take right now. What with Racetrack probably angry and my brother angry, everyone seemed to be furious with me. But why did it have to be me? I coughed a bit harder now and spit some blood out.  
  
A few years back, just after I had moved to England, I had been beat up by a gang for "being too snooty". I went to a doctor and he had to sew up a tiny part of my diaphragm, which is a dome-shaped muscle that works with your lungs to allow you to inhale and exhale air. On occasion, I've had some blood come out from a slight cross-connection of the diaphragm and some blood… thing. It's quite confusing and I don't think I'm even saying it right, but blood coming from the mouth is what happens to me sometimes.  
  
I stood up and took a deep breath to help calm myself. I touched my neck. I could feel my eyes burn and a tear fall down my cheek. The necklace wasn't really worth anything, but it had been in the family for years. I realized at that moment that the necklace shouldn't belong to me. I didn't deserve it. I left my home. I didn't have a family, except for Trey. I wonder if we have any half cousins or something that he knows about. I slowly walked back to Manhattan, wiping my eyes on occasion. My right eye was sore from the punch the freckled boy had thrown. They could have just taken it. I didn't deserve this. "I hate New York," I mumbled as I reached the lodging house.  
  
"Now why do youse say dat?" I snapped back into reality and realized that the day was half over. The sun was beginning to set and the clouds were slowly turning a light shade of purple. It was Racetrack.  
  
I looked down. "I just… I… It's quite… uh…" I didn't know what to say.  
  
He lifted my chin up. "Where did ya get dat shina' from? I don't tink I saw it when I was starin' at'cha," he stated with a smile. He touched it and I winced. "Does it hurt?" he inquired, looking worried now.  
  
I nodded and then shrugged. "Just a bit." It actually hurt really badly. He had punched me more in the cheek and both my eye and the cheek felt like it had been burned. But worst of all, my insides really hurt. "My stupid diaphragm is acting up. I need to lie down," I said out loud, wishing I had said it to myself.  
  
"Ya diaphragm?" he asked.  
  
"I just need to lie down," I told him.  
  
He nodded and linked arms with me. I looked down at his arm as we walked up the stairs. Was there a reason for this? Maybe he just thought I needed help getting up the stairs? He saw me looking at our arms. "I wasn't sure whetha' youse needed help. I don't know nuttin' about no, uh, diagram'a sumpin'."  
  
I giggled. "Sorry. It's right here." I placed my hand on my stomach, just below my breasts, where the diaphragm is. "And when I breath in and out, it moves up and down," I explained.  
  
He placed his hand over mine. "So dat's it huh? Gee, ya learn sumpin' new every day." I chuckled and put my hand to my side. We walked into the big room and Racetrack placed me on his bed. He grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed. "So how did all dis happen?" He flew his arms around my face.  
  
I touched my bare neck again. "Two guys," I replied, "They stole my necklace." I put my hand up to my forehead and closed my eyes. "I loved that necklace," I told him.  
  
He put his hand on top of mine and pulled it down to the side of the bed. "Where did dis happen?"  
  
"Brooklyn," I replied, opening my eyes again.  
  
"You was in BROOKLYN?" he exclaimed.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well," he began, "I'll talk ta Spot about it all."  
  
"Who is Spot?" I asked.  
  
He explained, "He's da leada' ova' der. He knows everyting about everyting so don't worry. I'll talk ta him fa ya."  
  
"Thanks Racetrack."  
  
He tilted his head. "Wait," he began, "so what's wit ya diagraph thing?"  
  
"Diaphragm," I corrected him.  
  
"Yeah, dat. So what happened?"  
  
"Well, I spit blood up sometimes. It's nothing really. The doctor just sewed it up wrong or something." I shrugged.  
  
He inquired, "Are ya sure it ain't nuttin'?"  
  
I nodded in reply. I closed my eyes again and slowly felt myself drop into sleep. I woke up from voices. Jack was talking to Trey. "… back ta see you Kid. She wouldn't come unless she wanted ta see ya."  
  
"She obviously ain't interested in seein' her brudda' anymore." Trey sounded angry.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Jack asked.  
  
"I saw her out earlier wit Race and they wasn't just talkin'. Dey was smoochin'."  
  
"Kissin'?" Jack seemed very surprised and shocked. "Come on," he whispered, "I got my money, let's get ova' ta 'Tibby's'." I heard them walk down the steps and I opened my eyes to see Racetrack, asleep, in the chair.  
  
I covered my face with my hands and groaned. "Huh? Wha'?" I took my hands from my face and saw Racetrack's eyes fly open, looking from left to right. "Where's da fight? Did I miss it?"  
  
"What fight?" I chuckled.  
  
He rubbed his eyes. "Did you burp or sumpin'?" he inquired.  
  
I shook my head. "Just made a noise. Sorry." I got up. "Would you like to lie down?"  
  
"How ya feelin'?" he asked, ignoring my offer.  
  
"A lot betta'," I informed. And it was true. A little sleep always helped.  
  
He grinned. "Great, den lets go on ova' ta 'Tibby's' fa some dinna' huh?" He stood up.  
  
"Wait," I told him, "isn't there somewhere else? I mean, uh…" What was I supposed to say? I don't want to walk in with you because my brother saw us kiss? It just sounds so stupid.  
  
"Well, we can go ta dis place called 'Chubby's. It ain't exactly got da best food but…"  
  
"Great, let's go there." I smiled, glad that he didn't ask any questions.  
  
Read on! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Race and I walked over to "Chubby's". The food just didn't look right. The restaurant was empty and when we walked in we couldn't just leave, the people looked so happy to see customers. I ordered a salad and Racetrack ordered a cheeseburger. Surprisingly enough, the food actually tasted ok. Maybe I thought it was tasty because I hadn't eaten since I had left for England. I didn't even think about food at all most of the time, strangely enough, except for that short period of time where my stomach had been grumbling. I told Racetrack of my starvation. "What? And you didn't tell nobody?" he inquired.  
  
I shook my head. "I didn't think about it myself even."  
  
Racetrack raised an eyebrow after his first bite. "I'm shocked!" he chuckled, "Dis actually tastes good."  
  
I smiled. "So is my salad."  
  
He asked, "Do ya want some?"  
  
I shook my head, simply saying, "Vegetarian."  
  
"You don't eat meat?" Racetrack acted like vegetarianism was a disease.  
  
I laughed. "I just don't feel that it's right to eat animals. And the cruel things they do to the animals…" I trailed off and then picked my voice up, "But I don't want to ruin anyone's appetite."  
  
He shook his head and placed the burger down. "S'okay," he said, "I'm done anyhow."  
  
"You only had one bite!" I cried.  
  
He shrugged. "I ain't hungry."  
  
Just as I finished my salad Jack and Trey walked into "Chubby's". I sighed and looked at Racetrack. "I thought you said no one came here?" I whispered.  
  
"I didn't tink anybody did."  
  
Jack came over while Trey walked to a table. "What are you two doin' in here? Dis ain't da best food in da world…"  
  
"Den why did you guys come?" Race looked more confused than I was.  
  
"We wanted ta talk about, uh, dat… ting." Jack nodded.  
  
"We were just leaving. We're done," I informed him.  
  
"Uh," Jack lowered his voice, "do ya wanna talk ta Blink?"  
  
I shook my head. "No. Not now. I'm still kind of… steamed." I blew out a deep breath.  
  
Racetrack got up and I did the same. "Maybe youse can talk ta him lata'?" Jack inquired. "He's just buzzin' all about you. He tinks all des tings about you guys and…"  
  
"What is he sayin' about us?" Racetrack asked.  
  
I blurted, "He saw us kiss." I closed my eyes and then opened them, smiling. "Not that I was eavesdropping."  
  
Jack laughed, "A'course not." Race blushed. Jack looked at my eye. "Ay, what happened to ya eye?"  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
Race was still kind of pink. "Come on." We walked out the door into the street. Racetrack stopped, tilting his head slightly. "What did you tink'a da kiss?" he inquired.  
  
I giggled. "Well…" Oh wait…  
  
Racetrack came up to me and placed his lips on mine. No. John. Arg. I pulled away. "Racetrack, I have a fiancée."  
  
"What?" He looked hurt.  
  
"Well, I had forgotten at first." I laughed. "Kind of stupid I know. I actually haven't thought about him at all since I came."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "Is der a reason?"  
  
I smiled. "Maybe." I forced my smile away. Was I really saying this? "I shouldn't be talking like this and all..."  
  
"If it comes out like dat den it comes out like dat." Racetrack held my hand. "Tings happen fa a reason right?"  
  
I nodded, slowly pulling my hand from Racetrack's. "Yes. That's why I have a fiancée right?" I guess that was sort of mean to put in.  
  
Race took his hat off and brushed his fingers through his hair. Then he put the hat back on, asking, "So what's dis guy like? What's his name?"  
  
"His name is… uh… John. He's…" I thought about John. He was plain. He was a perfectionist. Why was he marrying me? "He's sweet," I simply said.  
  
Race nodded, glancing around. "I guess I shouldn't be 'round ya much."  
  
What? "Well, how come?"  
  
"I don't wanna get da urge ta kiss ya again afta' ya flirt wit me."  
  
"Flirt?" This wasn't right. "I never flirted with you!" Did I?  
  
Racetrack put his hands up in defense. "OK. Right." He stormed past me. "I hope you and ya fiancée have a great life togetha' Evelyn."  
  
After a few minutes I realized my mouth was open in utter awe. I quickly closed it, frustrated. Angered. Deeply hurt really. I mean, I can't have a fiancée and kiss some guy, while trying to make some connection with my brother who hates me. This is all too much. I glanced in the window; Jack and Trey were looking at me. Were Race and I really that loud? Since the restaurant was empty, they could hear more I suppose. I shook my head and walked in, sitting beside Jack. Trey started to get up. "No!" I bellowed, "Sit back down!" He did too. I was amazed at my power when I was mad. I wanted to smile. Not the right time Evelyn. "Listen, I've gotten enough bull from…" I stopped myself. Race hadn't done anything. I shook my head. "Trey, we need to talk or… do something. You're my brotha' for God's sake."  
  
He shrugged, still giving me the silent treatment.  
  
"After all dis," Jack said, getting up, "you two should realize dat you need eachotha' ta figure out some stuff about yaselves." He walked out the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" I inquired, staring at the door.  
  
"It was a Jack Moment."  
  
He had talked. I really listened to his voice. It was so out of place, but so interesting. He sounded like a calm and collective drill sergeant. I wanted to mimic it. I threw that thought away. I chuckled, "So, uh…"  
  
"You have Dad's nose," Trey pointed out.  
  
I patted my nose. "Oh?" I shrugged, unaware of any past memories. "I don't remember what he looked like. I guess I got a piece of him." It was supposed to be funny, but I don't think it came out like that after I had said it and thought it over again.  
  
Trey nodded. "What's England like?" he asked after a few minutes.  
  
I smiled and he actually smiled back. It was one of those brother-sister- connection moments. I loved it.  
  
We talked for a good hour and caught up on lots of things. I was almost taken aback when Trey inquired, "So what's da ting wit you'n Race?" He raised an eyebrow, grinning madly.  
  
I let out a deep breath. This wasn't going to help at all. "I have a fiancée in England. And Race and I… well…"  
  
"Did I see it or not, you guys did kiss right?"  
  
I nodded. "I told Race and…" I shook my head, putting my chin in my hands. "This really is insane."  
  
"Well, do ya love dis guy youse is gonna marry?"  
  
I thought long and hard over that question, although it was really only a few seconds before I answered, "Why else would I want to marry him?" I shook my head. "He's set on making everything perfect. I just don't know if I can keep up with his… fastidiousness."  
  
Trey sat back. "Fast'a wha'?"  
  
"Perfectionism."  
  
He nodded. "Ah, ok."  
  
I couldn't believe this. My brother and I were actually talking. This is deep. Memories… scattered pictures… "Can you talk to Racetrack? I feel just awful but… I feel obligated and…"  
  
Trey shrugged. "If you tink dat Race'll really care, den you care about him. Derfore, you need ta choose between Race or dis otha' guy, uh, what's his name."  
  
"His name is John." I closed my eyes. Race---sweet, charming, cute, adventurous, outgoing, and so much more. John---sweet, charming, handsome, boring, talkative, and… some more. "I just can't drop it. I have a fiancée. It's almost inconceivable. I can't see myself being proposed to eva' again." I felt my lower lip bulge out like a child's.  
  
"Youse can find betta' if he ain't dat good fa ya. Ya still young. Ya don't need ta fix yaself up jus' yet."  
  
He was right. But… "I've known John so much longa'. It wouldn't be fair. It's like I were playing hard to get or something." I shook my head. "It just wouldn't be right."  
  
Trey stood up. "Well, youse gotta do sumpin'. Race might," he shrugged, not finishing himself.  
  
"He might what?"  
  
Trey shrugged walking toward the door. He opened it and held it. "Ya comin'?"  
  
I jumped up, racing toward him. I linked my arm with his as we walked to the lodging house. "I wish this were easier."  
  
"Life wouldn't be fun if it was easy."  
  
I nodded and thought about it. Not what Trey said, but the issue at hand. I thought about a contest. Who would win?  
  
Kissing---Race, no doubt about it.  
  
Talking---John, NO doubt about it. More like blabbing in fact.  
  
Cuddling---John, but only because I haven't cuddled with Racetrack…  
  
What am I talking about? I laughed out loud. Trey glanced at me but kept quiet, allowing me to think. No more contests. Who could I really talk to? John allowed me to talk if he thought I needed to. He realized that I had problems too. Race and I had had our moments. It was nothing really special though. John had even been willing to pay for half of this trip to see Trey. It wouldn't be right to just say, "Hey, thanks for the money, let's break up, I met someone else." No way. I'm in some deep trouble.  
  
Read on! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The next morning was brutal. I had woken up with the worst back sores---from sleeping on the floor. My whole body ached in fact. Trey insisted that I use his bed, but no. I insisted that he NOT insist. I sat up and stretched. I heard my back crack and I know a few of the guys heard it too. Skittery walked up to me, cleanly shaven and dressed in nicely ironed clothes. "Ay," he said, "are you all right?"  
  
I shook my head. "This floor is awful bedding!"  
  
He chuckled. "I hope ya ain't in much pain." He walked out the door as I grabbed the nearest bed to pull myself up.  
  
My hand grabbed a skinny leg. I looked up to see Race. He stood up and went to the bathroom. "I'm…" I stopped myself. I grabbed the bed this time and helped myself up.  
  
Trey came out of the bathroom area. "All clear of nakedness," he proclaimed.  
  
"Oh nuts," I chuckled. He shook his head, walking to his bed. I stretched my arms all the way back and placed the back of my palms on the floor. Then I did a few quick stretches, trying to make the sores vanish.  
  
Jack came from the bathroom area. "Uh, whaddaya doin'?" he inquired.  
  
"Just… trying to… get… some… of these… sores… away," I got out.  
  
He nodded, shrugged, and then walked out the door. I glanced back at Trey. He was sitting on top of his bed, examining me. "Does dat really help?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Not right now it's not," I sighed, getting back up.  
  
Racetrack came from the bathroom and it got me thinking; I wonder if he could give massages. I chuckled. "What?" He glared at me, looking madder than I had seen him before.  
  
I shrugged, walking past him into the bathroom area. "I was just thinking about…"  
  
Before I had even started talking he was out the door and down the stairs. I guess he really is angry. I explained to him though. And I still don't know what to do. John is expecting me back soon. What if he comes here to look for me? He wouldn't. Would he?  
  
I told Trey he didn't have to wait for me. I gave myself a long and needed cleansing. I felt the need to look absolutely beautiful for Racetrack. Maybe he wouldn't be so mad. I guess it wouldn't be right to win his friendship back over with a lot of cleaning and nice clothes. But it's worth a try. It works in books.  
  
I headed out onto the streets, scanning the faces of everyone. I stopped when my eyes met up with a familiar face---Oscar Delancey. He gave me a half smile and walked towards me. "Ay," he said.  
  
"'Ello. How have you been?"  
  
He nodded in reply. "OK. I was just about ta get some breakfast. Ya want sumpin'?"  
  
"Uh, sure." I grinned. "Where do you eat breakfast?"  
  
"Where else?"  
  
I groaned, "'Tibby's'."  
  
He chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, ya Manhattan pals eat der. But we ain't aloud ta. I usually get a bagel from da Bakery and eat it back on my way to da Distribution Office."  
  
"So what is it with you all anyway? I mean, the Manhattan newsies make it seem like you really reek. And you seem to think that they do. Frankly, I enjoy you and them. So I'm puzzled."  
  
"I'm curious about dat too. But dat's just da way tings are ya know?"  
  
No I didn't. But I nodded, too thoughtless to be thoughtful. We walked to the "Vienna Model Bakery" and I bought the both of us a cream-covered raisin bagel. Oscar said he'd pay me back as soon as possible. We headed out the door and I walked Oscar to the Office. "So you sell here and then go home to Delancey?"  
  
He shook his head. "Morris and I just give da papes to da newsies here. Den we head home and sell da evenin' addition. But sometimes we'll just stay here with Uncle Weisel."  
  
"Ah." I nodded. "Seems like a very costly job."  
  
"It is. We gotta pay ta get around so we don't have ta walk. Carriages only get ya so far ya know?"  
  
We reached the Distribution Office. "Um… do you know Racetrack?" I inquired.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, he ain't dat bad; Jack's da one who starts all da trouble. How come?"  
  
"Just a spur-of-the-moment question."  
  
"Aight. Well, I hope ya have a good day and maybe I'll see ya lata'."  
  
I grinned. "Definitely before I have to leave," I stated.  
  
"When ya leavin'?" he inquired.  
  
I replied with a deep sigh, "I think maybe tomorrow."  
  
He shook his head. "I'll come see ya den." He half smiled again, walking inside.  
  
I wonder if Racetrack is thinking about me. Although, what does that have to do with anything? Arg. I'm making myself mad. I can't think about him.  
  
The rest of the morning was spent searching for Racetrack. I told myself not to talk to him, but I knew I had to. He just didn't understand still. I had to make everything clear before I left. I wonder what John is doing right now. I bumped into Jack a few minutes after starting my walk. "Ay," he grinned, "you look all polished up."  
  
I smiled back. "Thank you." He tilted his head, looking into my eyes. "Uh, do you know where Racetrack is?" I inquired.  
  
He nodded. "I saw him a little bit, lookin' fa you. I told him dat if I saw you I'd tell ya, so here I am, tellin'," he laughed.  
  
I cracked a smile. "Well thanks." I was all excited. Racetrack was looking for me this time.  
  
I walked the streets a bit more, really looking at things, making sure I wasn't seeing Racetrack and thinking I saw someone else. When I turned a corner we bumped right smack into each other. I shook my head as it throbbed with pain. Racetrack hopped up. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, reaching a hand out to me. I grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry!" he said again.  
  
I cracked a smile. "This is the part where I make fun of you for apologizing too much."  
  
"Ah, da memories," he chuckled.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I've been looking for you," we both said at once.  
  
"I…"  
  
"Go 'head," Racetrack urged.  
  
I shook my head. "I insist that you go."  
  
He looked down at the pavement. "Well," he began, leaning against the street post, "I just wanted ta say dat I unda'stand. And I hope you and John are happy together. But I also want ya ta know dat…" He looked up and cleared his throat. "Uh… I…" He cracked his neck. "I think… no… I know dat… I… I love ya."  
  
I was shocked. In all this time, I realized that John had never said those three special words to me. Ever.  
  
Racetrack went on, "I know dat you probably don't tink da same, but… I will always love ya… but if you love someone else… I'm OK with dat and…"  
  
My heart was racing. I knew I loved Racetrack back, but what about John? Didn't I… Before I could answer anything in my own head, my lips were pressed against Racetrack's. Wait; was he still talking? No, it's my imagination. Or is it?  
  
"And I… I love you and… and I… uh…"  
  
"Shut up." I held tight to his lips for a good minute and then pulled away. Then I hugged him. I just wanted to hold him. I held onto him for a long time and then decided that he was probably loosing a good amount of air. "Sorry," I whispered.  
  
His awed face changed quickly. He smiled. "Nah, no more sorries. I'm OK wit all dat." He chuckled, "I'm really OK wit dat."  
  
I opened my mouth, ready to tell him everything, but I stopped myself.  
  
"What were you gonna say?" he inquired.  
  
What the hell? "I was just going to say that… well… I'm glad you understand now Race."  
  
He grinned. "Well tank God fa dat, but, uh, what about ya fiancée?"  
  
"Well," I began, "I guess I'll have to do something about him."  
  
"What?"  
  
I shrugged. "Hopefully he won't make his way over here and find out without an explanation. I'll have to send him a letter. It won't get to him soon, but it's my only chance."  
  
"What if he does get ova' here? What if you decide ta go back wit him…"  
  
I shook my head. "I've finally realized that I love you too Race." They were the words. Racetrack is the one for me, or else I wouldn't have said them. I gave him a kiss and we walked around, searching for Trey. As we veered a corner, Trey bumped into the two of us "Ugh, all of these corner bumps are definitely scrambling my brain," I sighed. Realizing that we had found Trey, I jumped up, pulling Racetrack up with me. "I've decided to stay here with Race!" I informed. "And you," I added with a wink.  
  
Trey looked confused. "Uh… actually, you have a visitor ova' at da lodgin' house. Jack said he saw him ask Kloppman where you was."  
  
Racetrack sighed, "How did I know?"  
  
Trey put in, "I tink it's ya fiancée."  
  
I took a deep breath and let go of Racetrack's hand. "I'll go talk to him," I stated, "He'll understand."  
  
Read on! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
John didn't understand. When I told him the story of it all he totally flipped. It was like one of those horror books. He grabbed whatever he could and threw it. I calmed him down and inquired, "So when did you arrive?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "I got here just a little while ago. I wanted to surprise you. My parents thought it would be fantastic if we came home together, wed."  
  
"They want us to get married here and then sail back? That's insane. Your whole family lives…" I paused as I stared into his eyes.  
  
He nodded. "They're all leaving from England tomorrow, early morning."  
  
"How could you do this?"  
  
"Me?! Whose the one who leaves with my money and finds a new husband?"  
  
I shook my head. "I'm not marrying him…"  
  
"So you don't even like him!"  
  
This conversation was definitely getting out of hand. "No, I don't like him, I love him."  
  
John's mouth fell open as the door opened. Trey walked in. "Ay," he greeted.  
  
John turned to him, closing his mouth. "'Ello, are you the new love?"  
  
I balled my hands up into fists. "No," I winced, "that's Trey, my brotha'." Was he getting any of this?  
  
Trey stuck his hand out. "Nice ta meet ya."  
  
John didn't shake his hand. He stood beside me, holding my own hand. "You can't do this to me," he whispered. "When my parents come and see that we are not ready to marry… they will all just die!"  
  
Trey tried helping. He stated, "Der are lots'a goils here in New Yawk. I'm sure if ya look…"  
  
John shook his head. "No!" he bellowed.  
  
"Look, you're getting angry ova' nothing." That was wrong on my part, but he really looked as if he would explode with hate.  
  
"I wanna meet this Race," he ordered.  
  
Trey put in, "Maybe dat wouldn't be such a good idea…"  
  
"No," I agreed, "it wouldn't, especially now. You're overreacting." There I go again.  
  
This time John noticed me. "I'm overeating? I am? You're acting as if this is nothing at all. You don't even realize what I'm going through! You have no feelings for anyone, but yourself! And…"  
  
Is this true?  
  
"Dat ain't true!" Trey interrupted.  
  
John closed his eyes and walked towards the door. "Just let me talk to this guy," he pleaded.  
  
I shook my head, stating, "I've never really seen you get angry before John. This is scaring me." It was too. The only time he really got mad at me was when I pushed him into a swimming pool at my grandmother's house when he was wearing a suit for my aunt's wedding. And that was before we had even started courting. He had just stormed off, screaming, "You're gonna pay for this suit Evee!"  
  
"Maybe he's right," Trey began, "I mean, you are his fiancée."  
  
"Ex," I put in.  
  
"… and at least he can talk ta Race and get da facts straight."  
  
John nodded. "Right, I deserve that at least, luv."  
  
I looked down at the floor. "All right."  
  
John grinned. "Great," he said, "let's meet at a restaurant and we can talk and get something to eat. I'm starved." He walked out the door.  
  
"He's back to his normal self," I found myself saying. "All smiles," I added.  
  
I linked arms with Trey and we headed outside with John. Together we all went to "Tibby's", the best, safe, place to be. I figured that if John were to get mad it would be OK in "Tibby's" because Racetrack would have friends to back him up. We arrived to find that Racetrack was already in there with Jack, and a big group of newsies. They were all huddled around Oscar. I walked over to the group. "What's going on?" I asked Jack.  
  
"Osca' came in here and…"  
  
"Der you are!" Oscar hopped up, only to be pushed back down.  
  
"Stop this now!" I exclaimed. Everyone turned his attention to me.  
  
"I jus' came lookin' fa ya. I wanted ta give ya dis money. It's fa da bagel." He reached his hands into his pocket and poured the change into my own.  
  
I grinned, "Thanks."  
  
"Eatin' breakfast wit da enemies," someone mumbled.  
  
My grin faded. "Now all of you listen here! Oscar is not an enemy. He's just as sweet and considerate as I thought all of you to be."  
  
I glanced at Racetrack. He was staring at John. I guess he knew who he was. I tugged at Oscar's arm and pulled him away from the other guys. Then we walked to the door. Everyone went back to eating. "Tanks," Oscar whispered.  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"I just wish you wasn't leavin' tomorra'. Dat's why I came. I wanted ta give you ya money 'fore ya left." He sighed.  
  
I took a deep breath, "Well, I may be here a little longer now."  
  
He smiled. "I hope so!" He walked out the door with a wave.  
  
I went over to Racetrack. "Is dat John?" he inquired, glancing right at John.  
  
I nodded. "The one and only. He wants to talk to you," I stated. We walked over to a booth, Trey and John following.  
  
We were quiet for a while. John broke the silence. "So how long was it before you knew you loved him?" he inquired.  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. Was he trying to embarrass me, annoy me, or was it just a simple question? I took it as a question. "I'm not sure…"  
  
"Maybe when we first met," Racetrack said.  
  
I looked from John to Racetrack. John was a lot bigger than Racetrack. He looked to be at least 50 pounds larger too.  
  
"How long have you and Evelyn known each otha'?" Racetrack asked.  
  
John shrugged. "A few years I guess, right Evee?" He glanced at me and added, "Quite a while."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. Was he serious? I mean, I can understand why he'd be mad, but all this? "Right. A few years."  
  
I could feel Racetrack staring me down as I looked over at Jack, trying to not hear any of the conversation. I realized that Jack was looking at me too. He was giving me a "shouldn't you be lookin' dat way?" look and I turned back to Racetrack and John. Instead though, I turned to Trey, who was sitting beside me. "Uh, I have to use the bathroom," I stated, getting up.  
  
Trey shook his head, pulling me back down. "We ain't gonna let ya climb out da winda' again."  
  
Racetrack chuckled. "Yeah," he said, trying to stop his laughter.  
  
John shook his head. "What is all of this?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." I flew my arms up in the air, saying, "I'll stay." I planted myself back into the seat.  
  
"Is this supposed to be funny?" John inquired, "I don't think it's funny at all. I'm very angry."  
  
Racetrack observed, "I would be too."  
  
"But this is true love right? Is that what you were going to add?"  
  
Racetrack scrunched his eyes together. "Well, actually, dat's all I was gonna say."  
  
John gazed deeply into my eyes. "Evelyn," he begged, "please don't do this to me. What have I done that is so wrong? I treated you well, did I not?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Then why? I thought we were meant for each other?"  
  
I bit my lip. What was I supposed to say? Well John, we were meant for each other. No. "Uh, well…"  
  
"See. You don't have a reason. This is some kind of a test isn't it?" He chuckled. "Come on, let's go get you a wedding dress know, eh?"  
  
I shook my head as he took my hand. "John, let's not make a scene."  
  
"A scene?" His tone of voice was a little angrier and he tightened his grip on my hand. I pulled my hand away and he grabbed my wrist. "A scene?" he repeated. "You're the one who's making a scene!"  
  
A few tables beside us glanced over. "Ay!" Race bellowed, "If ya gonna start sumpin'…"  
  
John stared at Racetrack. "I can take you…"  
  
Jack stood up from his table. "Can you take all'a us?" he inquired.  
  
"This is not between you and I, sir, but between me and this… this… this fiancée stealer." John rolled his eyes.  
  
I pulled my wrist from his grasp and he grabbed it again. "You're hurting me!" I complained. He cocked his head and looked into my eyes. I felt myself looking away. "Don't look at me like you want to… kill me or something."  
  
"Oh, but luv, you're pissing me off so much that I think I could," he whispered, cracking a smile.  
  
"I've never seen you like this before," I murmured, now digging my fingernails into his wrist. He didn't seem to notice.  
  
"That's because you've never seen me lose someone I love! This is wrong!" He seemed unreal, his eyes, his lips, and the words coming from them.  
  
Racetrack got out of the booth and cleared his throat. Then he pulled John's arm. "What did I say?"  
  
Immediately, John flung his arm at Racetrack. "Oops!"  
  
Racetrack flew across the room, onto a table. Coincidentally, it was Jack's. "Now, ya see, dat was jus' wrong," Jack stated. He stood up. His whole table also stood, and many of the others followed in unison.  
  
I ran from John and over to Racetrack. His nose was bleeding, but he looked like his usual self, absolutely adorable. "Oh, my Race," I whispered, tilting my head, and patting his hair.  
  
He chuckled, "I'm OK." He wiped his nose on his already dirty shirt and hopped up. Then he sat on top of the table and watched, holding tightly to my hand as if I would leave him.  
  
John eyed me from head-to-toe. Then he brushed past me, to the door, whispering, "These guys aren't always going to be with you."  
  
"No," Racetrack retorted, hearing John, "but I will."  
  
John looked as if he'd jump on Racetrack, but he shook his head and left "Tibby's".  
  
Read on! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Nothing got easier. Racetrack insisted that I be watched all the time. Mostly, he was the watcher, but when I slept in the mornings, Race would pay Kloppman to sit in front of me while I snoozed. It was just weird. I knew I needed some time alone, and I knew I shouldn't go out, but I had to. When I finally got a chance to trick Kloppman into leaving me alone, I got out. And I was fine. I walked around Brooklyn a little, stopped in Harlem, and did a lot of hitchhiking on the back of carriages.  
  
I arrived back in Manhattan to find a search party. I closed my eyes and shook my head as I spotted Racetrack. "Where was you?" he bellowed, racing toward me, wrapping his arms around my body.  
  
"I was just out walking. Nothing out of the ordinary," I assured him.  
  
"You gotta watch. John is still around ya know."  
  
Jack came from around Racetrack. "Race is right."  
  
"Well, am I supposed to just hide faeva'? I don't want to do that. You obviously don't realize what this is doing to me!" So I was a little angrier then I should be. My temper was definitely just a bit out of control, but hey, it happens.  
  
"Well…" Racetrack scratched his head, trying to think of something to say, "we'll figure sumpin' out." He nodded a goodbye to Jack and then kissed my neck. He took my hand and we walked up the rickety stairs. When we got upstairs, Racetrack laid on top of his bed and pulled me beside him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Don't be," I replied. "I know you're just worried. It's normal." He rolled on his side, and I did the same. We gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"I…" Race licked his lips, thinking of what he wanted to say. "I… I want you ta marry me," he blurted.  
  
I nearly rolled off the bed. "What?" I exclaimed.  
  
Racetrack bit his lip. "I know, it's a bad time. But I… I love you. Still." He knew I felt awkward, and I could tell. He reached his hand in his pocket and pulled a sparkling object from it; it was my necklace that had been stolen. "I went ta Brooklyn and Spot said one'a his newsies took it. He's yellin' at 'em still prolly, so don't worry about dem."  
  
My mouth plunged as he dropped the necklace in my hand. "I… thank you Race," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him over and over again in thanks. I saw the light in the room come on, but I thought nothing of it as I crawled on top of Racetrack. Suddenly, I was torn from him and thrown to the floor.  
  
It was, of course, John. Racetrack seemed confused. He quickly jumped up, banging his head on top of the bunk bed. "Serves ya right!" John boomed. While Racetrack was rubbing his forehead, still confused, and adjusting his eyes to the light, John bent down and grabbed my hair. "You," he screamed, "started this all! If you just hadn't come looking for your brother, none of this would have happened!"  
  
I screamed as I felt my hair being ripped from the scalp. I grabbed his arm and tried pulling away. He took a pocketknife from his pant pocket and stuck it through my arm, probably aiming for my stomach. He picked me up higher and threw me across the room as Racetrack hopped off the bed, tackling John.  
  
I banged against the wall, quick and hard. As I fell my head thumped hard on the sideboard. I tried keeping my eyes open, but blood spilled down my eyes. I let my eyes close and I listened. The door opened loudly and I heard screams and shouts and violence all around me. I got knocked a few times, but knew I would be OK. "Somebody get Kloppman!" a voice screamed loudly through everyone's fighting. I peered through the blood quickly just to see a figure run from the room. I closed my yes again, thinking only of Racetrack.  
  
I felt an arm on my shoulder. "You'll be OK sweetheart." It was Racetrack. I could feel him wiping the blood from my face and I opened my dried eyes. I cracked a smile at Racetrack. I felt my body go numb and I saw a gleaming object drop to the floor beside me as I rolled out of consciousness.  
  
Read on! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Evelyn? Evee?"  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. I could hear the sleep around them crack. "Race?" I smiled.  
  
"No, it's me, Mr. Kloppman." He stroked my check. "How ya feelin'?" he inquired.  
  
I tried to nod, but just replied, "Fine." I thought for a few seconds and hopped up, of course, banging my head. "I hate this bed," I grumbled. He rubbed my head for me as I remembered my thoughts. "How's Racetrack doing? Is he OK? I saw…"  
  
Kloppman cut me off, pointing to the bed beside the one I was in.  
  
Racetrack was sitting in it, his eyes closed. His face was clean, but he sure had cuts. I knew John had got him with the knife too. I checked out my own arm and saw that I was wearing a white shirt. The sleeves were pulled up and there was a bandage on the cut. I touched it and felt pain right away. Duh. I looked back at Racetrack and then at Kloppman. "Is he all right?"  
  
I saw him swallow hard. "Uh, well, he…"  
  
"Lie to me," I whispered, cracking a fake smile.  
  
"Well, uh, he won't be fine."  
  
I thought for a minute and gave him a hug. "Thanks for taking care of me Klopp."  
  
He grinned. "Yeah, no lyin' now, Racetrack got cut up pretty bad. He got it right in da stomach. Der was blood ev…" He stopped himself, seeing my eyes die down. "But he still had da strength ta crawl ova' ta youse and see how ya was."  
  
My eyes watered. "I hate him. Where is he? Where's John?" I got out of the bed, wincing with pain. Kloppman gently helped me as I knelt beside the bed Race was in. Kloppman was avoiding the question. "Well?"  
  
Kloppman shook his head. "He, uh… he's, uh, dead." He wiped some hair from Racetrack's head.  
  
"How did he…"  
  
He said, almost too quickly, "After he saw Race comfort you and after all'a da guys jumped him… He trew all da guys off'a hisself. Den he went ta da winda' and jus'… jumped out. I mean, it ain't dat far down, but it can definitely kill ya. Da guys said he jumped like he thought he'd make it, so…"  
  
"I can't believe he killed himself." Kloppman was making it seem like it wasn't suicide. I chuckled, "And it was all for love. And for me. Ha."  
  
"Well, you're a…"  
  
"No," I said, shaking my head. "I left the guy."  
  
"But you fell in love."  
  
I looked at Racetrack and immediately felt stupid. I was acting stupid. I was sounding stupid. I was stupid this whole time. I DID fall in love. John and I weren't in love. He was crazy for me, but I wasn't for him. And he didn't understand that. "But I was the one who killed John then," I whispered.  
  
Kloppman shook his head. "He really did tink it was an easy way down. Or he just felt like the best thing ta do was jump. He definitely wasn't da type'a guy ta kill himself, from what I heard about dis guy," he explained.  
  
He was right. John was too into himself, but he still loved me, at least I think so. I kissed Race's cheek, which was cold and smooth. "I love you," I whispered in his hear. I tried forcing John out of my head, but he kept popping back up. I felt responsible for his death, but maybe I was sounding too conceded now.  
  
Kloppman stood up and walked to the door. He stopped and turned around. "If ya need me, I'll be down at da front desk." He turned the knob and added, "And it ain't ya fault kid, all right?"  
  
I nodded, still not sure. I closed my eyes and dropped my head on Racetrack's stomach, crying puddles of tears. I sniffled and slowly picked my head up, hoping only to see Racetrack open his beautiful eyes. But they stayed closed. I took his hand and held it. "I'm sorry I didn't say I loved you when I knew I did. I'm sorry I didn't show my love for you as much as I should. I'm sorry I acted so weird when you said you wanted to marry me. I want to marry you. I love you, with more than just my heart. I love you… And I'm just so sorry for all…"  
  
He twitched. "You still say sorry too much," he murmured.  
  
"Race? Race? Are you all right?" I let go of his hand and stroked his cheek again with my now cold fingers. "Were you eavesdropping on my sad time?" I asked him, trying to sound angry.  
  
He chuckled and then let out a small cry of pain. Before I could say anything, he assured me, "I'm OK. Just a little…" he trailed off.  
  
"Oh, my sweet Race, I really…"  
  
He cut me off, "So when do youse wanna get married?" he inquired, now opening his eyes a sliver.  
  
My mouth fell open slowly and I shrugged slightly. I shook my head as I filled my thoughts with a sad future, which was definitely not what Racetrack and I would have. I'm doing it again. I rolled my eyes, which he caught.  
  
"Or maybe youse don't wanna…" He sighed, almost too deeply.  
  
"Oh no!" I exclaimed, "I was just disagreeing with my thoughts."  
  
"So your thoughts don't wanna get married?"  
  
I slapped his arm playfully and he flinched. "I'm sorry," I cried, caressing his arm. "I'm not used to this whole… pain thing," I whispered, looking down. "And… I do wanna marry you Racetrack."  
  
He smiled, showing many teeth. "I'd get down on a knee and do it da right way if I could…"  
  
"I understand, and I don't mind." I leaned over his beaten body and kissed him. His mouth sure hadn't gotten hurt. I grinned as I pulled away.  
  
He now had his eyes open wider. He studied my face and stated, "How ya doin'?"  
  
I swallowed as I remembered what had happened to me. I touched my face gingerly and then made my way slowly up to the gash from the fall and the sideboard. It still hurt badly, and when I touched the bump, I felt myself get woozy. And for just a second, I didn't know who was sitting in the bed in front of me. "Who?" I started and shook my head, pulling my hand away. "I think I need to get some sleep."  
  
Racetrack seemed to immediately feel better. He sat up and winced, then he pulled his covers down and scooted over. He patted the space beside himself and I hesitated. Then I climbed in the bed and wrapped my hand around his arm. "I love you," he whispered as my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep. Deeper than I thought I'd be in.  
  
Read on! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
This is kind of a short chapter, but I like it, so… hehe… r & r and I shall post up more soon! Thanks for all the reviews! *Kisses* *Hugs*  
  
When I woke up I vaguely remembered what had happened. The rest I had taken had obviously given me something to dream about. I rubbed my eyes softly and glanced beside me. Racetrack was still there, his eyes were closed so lightly and he looked so peaceful. I wished I could fall asleep like him, not thinking of anything, but it was impossible. So much had happened.  
  
It was dark, obviously late at night. I squinted in the dark room and spotted lumps in all the beds. I was glad everyone was asleep, for I definitely wasn't in the mood to talk. I realized how bad I really was when I stood up. My head was in so much pain. I put my hand on the bump on my head and caressed it. It felt a little bit better when I reached the sink in the bathroom. I flicked the light switch on, hoping that the light wouldn't wake anyone.  
  
My eyes weren't ready for the light and I closed them quickly, trying to open them slightly every few seconds. I shook my head and closed them, turning on the sink and washing my face. The water seemed a little goopy as I splashed my face with it and I cringed slightly. I turned off the water and reached for the towel that was always hanging on the rack beside the sink. I grabbed the towel. It was sopping wet as I wiped my still-wet face.  
  
As I took the towel off I tried opening my eyes again. Succeeding.  
  
The towel in my hand was drenched with blood. I screamed, dropping it, and turned to the mirror. My face was also covered in blood. The sink was stained red with what had come from it. My heart started beating faster as I searched for something to grab hold of. I felt a strong arm behind me and I grabbed it, slipping on the puddle that had formed underneath me, and fainting.  
  
Read on! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
I kept my eyes closed when I realized I was awake. What I had seen before was… I couldn't finish it. Nothing could describe what I had seen. The blood was… I knew I would have to open my eyes some time. But I just couldn't. I couldn't tell where I was. I wasn't in a bed. Maybe I was still on the floor… but the arms. Who caught me before I fell? Did they put me on a bed, or leave me on the floor, or what?  
  
"I know you're up. Your eyelids jump around a lot when you're asleep."  
  
My heart jumped and I swallowed deeply. It was John's voice. Where were the newsies?  
  
"Shut up!" It was a crowd that had bellowed this.  
  
"Hey! I did what you told me to do! Why are you…"  
  
"Shut up!" they all screamed again.  
  
I was curious. I opened my eyes and everyone and everything suddenly went quiet. There was no blood, thank goodness, but I didn't know where I was. I noticed John immediately. He was towering over me. He cracked a smile. "Good morning sunshine."  
  
"I thought you were dead," I whispered.  
  
"Dead?" John laughed, "I can't believe they told you I was dead! Me? Die?"  
  
Oscar pushed through the crowd of boys, who were obviously newsies, but those who I didn't know. "How ya doin' kid?" he inquired, a smile upon his face.  
  
I didn't catch on what was happening. I touched my forehead. The blood had obviously been my own. I had been scared, and flipped over it, by my own blood. But it was obvious I had lost a lot. I was starting to be more confused than usual. "Oscar, get him… away… from me," I managed to get out. I felt my mouth. There was blood pouring from it along with my words. My diaphragm. I must have knocked it.  
  
Oscar waved his arms at the boys, who grabbed John. "Hey! I did it! Give me what I want!" John yelled.  
  
Oscar rolled his eyes and motioned a small boy for something. The boy pushed out of the crowd and came back, a girl linked to his arm. The girl was small, and looked scared, but she was beautiful. She had long, blonde hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a long, gray dress. The boy tossed her like a doll toward John. "See this?" John screamed at me. "This is my new wife!" He turned his attention to the girl. He caressed her cheek and she shivered. "You won't ever leave me, will you luv?" Before she could answer, he tugged at her arm, and the two left the crowd.  
  
I understood that part. I understood it all in fact now. Oscar had asked John to bring me to him, in exchange for a new bride. That way, everyone was happy. But I still couldn't understand. "What's… this about?" I asked Oscar.  
  
"Someone get her a towel. She's bleedin' all ova' da place!" Oscar complained. "Well," he stated, kneeling down beside me and wiping some hair from my face, "I'se doin' dis ta save ya." Someone immediately returned with a damp towel. Oscar pressed it on my mouth, wiping the blood from it.  
  
I mumbled through the towel, "What do you… mean?"  
  
"I mean, I'se savin' ya. I'se savin' ya from Race, from John, from everybody."  
  
I still wasn't comprehending. "How are you saving me by… keeping me from the person… I love?" I asked him.  
  
His eyes got watery. He looked more worried about me than I had seen anyone worried about me. "I don't want him ta hurt ya," he whispered.  
  
"But he won't," I assured him.  
  
He threw the towel behind him. "Get another one," he ordered. "I don't even know you dat good, but I know dat I'se love ya. I'd neva' hurt you." He choked on his words. "My Dad was always hurtin' my Mudda'. He'd go out wit otha' goils, and tell me about it. She neva' knew. Den he came home one night and told her. She got angry and he…" He hugged me and I knew now what was wrong with him. His breath flew around my nose. He was drunk. "I can't let nobody hurt you like dat!" he exclaimed. Someone gave him another towel and he started wiping my face again, acting as if he hadn't even told me everything.  
  
"But…" I was in utter disbelief. Oscar was obviously very worried about me. So worried that he was willing to keep me trapped with him forever. "But Oscar, everyone gets hurt." I didn't know how to explain it. And my head was spinning. I closed my eyes, trying to stop them from wanting to fly right out of my head. "Just…" Before I could tell Oscar anything more, I felt a deeper darkness clash inside me, and I couldn't tell what was happening. After a few seconds I opened my eyes again. "You can always be my friend Oscar. But you can't keep me… locked away fa'eva'. Do you… understand that?" I got out.  
  
He sighed. "John's gone," he stated simply, "I'se saved you from him." I had never seen anyone so drunk, yet so sober. It was scary.  
  
"I know. Thanks." Oscar wasn't thinking right. He definitely needed some time to think. "I need to sleep," I whispered. I almost begged, "Take me back to Racetrack."  
  
Before I closed my eyes, Oscar wiped away his tears with his now-bloody hands, sighed a big sigh of drunkenness, and confirmed, "Right."  
  
Read on! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
I couldn't remember much of anything. I obviously hadn't slept. When I woke up out of whatever it was I had been in, there was a doctor observing me. He told me, as soon as he saw my eyes flicker, "I fixed up that diaphragm problem you had." He patted my stomach, I saw, but I couldn't feel. "You'll be just fine." With that said, he was gone.  
  
I moved my arms up to my face and carefully rubbed my eyelids. Oscar, Racetrack, and Trey appeared in front of me when I opened my eyes again. The three guys whom I had learned to love so much were standing above me, and I just had to smile.  
  
"So she lives," Trey chuckled, giving me a hug that I was mostly numbed to.  
  
Racetrack took my hands and held them tightly, which I could feel. "I'se sorry fa all'a da pressurin'a da weddin'," he whispered.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Shut up." I pulled him close once Trey had backed up, and gave him a kiss. "Race, we can get married whenever you want." I glanced up at Oscar. "How are you feeling?" I asked him.  
  
"God," he mumbled, "really stupid."  
  
"Don't," I stated, "With your drunkenness came a lot of guts. You sure filled me in on a lot."  
  
"Really?" he inquired.  
  
I tried nodding, but failed, so I smiled.  
  
I've lived through New York. I actually came out with a brother, a best friend, and a fiancée. Amazingly enough, that's better than how I started out. Although it's not the end of my whole life, it's the end of this story, the story of friends, family, and, who could forget, love.  
  
The End.  
  
AUTHOR'S QUICK NOTE TO ALL OF HER FAVORITE REVIWERS:  
  
I love you all! Now… you have to decide… did you like this as much as you thought?! I wasn't really sure about the ending. It's 2:55 in the morning, I hear birds outside, and I've been working, mostly thinking, since about 10 last night. Does that worry you? It sure worries me. I might end up changing some of this, so please keep checking. I'll fill you all in.  
  
TWO QUICK LITTLE NOTES I FIND HUMOROUS:  
  
I swear a lot! LOL… what's so funny is that this is (I believe) the first story I've written where I haven't cussed! Not even said CRAP. Kind of scary. I guess that's just the way it was. *Sings* That's just the way it is… duhduhduhduhduhduhduhduhduh… some things will never be the same… duhduhduhduhduhduhduhduhduh… that's just the way it is… duhduhduhduhduhduhduhduhduh… oh yeah… *Sings*  
  
The other thing I find funny: My friend Ryan walked by the computer during school and goes, "'Faces and RACES'?! What'chu talkin' 'bout other races?" Hehe… I happen to think the title is very… unique and… unique… and I like it! POLL TIME! WHO LIKES THE TITLE?! *Grins* Not that I'd change it. But anywho…  
  
FINAL NOTE:  
  
I still love you all, whether you liked my ending, or despised it. If you beg me, I might write a sequel. *Winks* MUAH! 


End file.
